The Road to Redemption
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jasper is the youngest major in the Confederate army, but his battle has just begun when he meets three lone figures standing by a roadside. He becomes the leader of a vampire militia, but no longer an honorable man. He deserts and finds his soulmate in Alice 70 yrs later, and learns that even the worst creature can be redeemed by love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road To Redemption**

_by Lady of Spain_

**Chapter 1: A Call to Duty**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

He was just seventeen, and the country was torn in half in a horrific war. His older brother, some three years his senior, had already joined up in the Confederate army one week ago. He couldn't be left behind. He and Nathaniel were inseparable, and so, Jasper Lamar Whitlock conscripted himself also.

His mother, Idella, begged him, "You are too young, Jasper. I don't want you to be maimed or dead. This conflict is brutal. Losin' one son is enough burden to suffer, I cannot lose both of you. Your sister and I need you here on the ranch. Please ... I am beggin' you, don't go."

Jasper always had an almost supernatural talent to perceive the sentiments of others. It was as if he could feel their happiness, anger or pain. He was the peacekeeper of his childhood home, able to soothe rough feelings, and bring about peaceful negotiations in his small family.

Hugging his mother, he patted her back. "There, there, don't cry. It'll be all right. Can't you see it is my duty? I owe it to the South and to Nathan. Father will understand. We'll look after each other, I promise.

"I won't go directly; I'll wait, but as soon as Father returns from his trip to San Antonio, I will be on my way."

His sister, Abigail, shaking her blonde curls, said, "I don't understand why you are doin' this. You don't condone slavery and yet here you are enlisted in the Confederate Army."

He peered straight into her light blue eyes. "You're right. I reckon I _don't_ believe in slavery. It is a vile and pernicious practice, forcin' human beings into servitude, but I cannot allow those Northerners to tell us what to do. It is the principle of the thing, and I am aimin' to help teach them a lesson."

Abigail laid her hand on Jasper's arm. "I still don't agree with your reasonin', but I am proud of you, Jas—you and Nathan both. Just come home in one piece."

Jasper took a step back, nodding to his mother and sister. "Now if y'all will excuse me. I still have chores to finish up out in the barn."

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye as Jasper mounted his horse to leave. His father was reconciled to the idea, but the two women were still a bit fretful.

"Do us proud, Son," his father said as he slapped the horse's rump.

"Yessir. Nathan and I will roll those Yankees back across the Potomac, or my surname is not Whitlock."

His mother reached up, handing him a leather pouch with some biscuits, two apples and beef jerky wrapped in cloth napkins. He kissed her hand and slipped the food into his saddle bag, hanging under his canteen.

"Don't you fret none about me, Momma. I'll be fine."

He got down from his horse, Blaze, and hugged her one more time, kissing her cheek. Then remounting, he waved goodbye and spurred the animal onward, never looking back.

* * *

It took him half a day's ride to reach the training camp. He was issued a uniform and a rifle, and led to where he'd be billeted. Blaze was taken to a stable to be fed and watered.

While he was putting away his civilian clothes, a soldier ducked in through the tent flap. "Oh my, the army must be hard up to be conscriptin' infants into its glorious ranks."

That voice—it was Nathaniel. His dark hair hung over one of his sky blue eyes, and pearly white teeth, appeared in a lopsided grin.

They fell on each other's neck, laughing and clapping each other on the back. "The quarter master told me you were here. Didn't waste much time, eh, little brother?"

"What, and let you get all the glory? It would forever be to my shame if I allowed you to march into battle without me. Besides, I always was a better shot than you."

"You been sippin' the moonshine again? I don't recall you could one up me on the shootin' range on any given day."

"Well—_crimineeeee_, but your memory has been altered. All this soldierin' addled your brain?

"I still know how to addle yours." Nathaniel lunged at his younger brother, knocking him to the floor, as he playfully wrestled with him, nearly demolishing the tent.

Another soldier, with a ruddy complexion and buck teeth—apparently the resident of these quarters—entered through the tent flap and blared, "Is this any way for Confederate soldiers to act?"

Nathaniel stopped and looking up at the intruder, said, "Well, I'll be. If it isn't Jeremiah Tate. Care to join us?"

"Don't mind if'n I do," he brayed, and fell in with the scrappers.

The following week, Nathaniel lit out with his company joining the Texas Brigade. Not too many days later, Jasper was on his way as well.

The months went by and the two brothers fought side by side. The Texas Brigade was gaining a reputation for the toughest and bravest troops in the Confederacy.

They both rose in the ranks, displaying courage and fortitude. They'd seen many a battle and Jasper had even been wounded twice, but still he remained true to the cause. Damn Yankees.

It was November of 1864, and the general of the Texas Brigade, John Bell Hood, was planning an attack on General Schofield's army encamped at Franklin, Tennessee. He would lead 20,000 men against them and cut off their merger with the other Union soldiers at Nashville.

Hood caught up with the Yanks; it was too late for Schofield's army to finish the trek and gain the much needed reinforcements. He set up a defensive line at the southern edge of town, when the Brigade attacked.

Nathaniel was a Captain by now, and was to lead a charge into the Union line. The bugle sounded and the rebel yell pierced the air as the assault commenced. The Union Cavalry rode down on the rebels and Jasper watched in awe as the rebels mowed them down like so many sheaves of wheat. They would not retreat—not this day. Then, but only once, the tide turned. His brother continued the bloody business when out of the corner of his eye, Jasper looked on helplessly—his own safety being challenged by the Union horde—as his brother's horse was shot out from under him. The horse collapsed, with Nathaniel still astride and fell on top of him, pinning his leg underneath. Jasper desperately shot at the enemy, and battled his way to get to his struggling brother. A Union officer spotted the wounded man flailing beneath the horse, and ran to finish him off.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Jasper shouted. "Behind you."

Nathaniel had his handgun ready to fire, but his assailant was too quick and kicked it out of his hand.

With his lungs bursting with effort, Jasper sliced through the sea of men, but he couldn't get there in time. In horror, he saw the Union officer standing over his brother aiming a gun at his head. It was over in a heartbeat. His beloved brother, Nathaniel, was dead.

Jasper continued forward, when he was hit on the side of his head with a rifle butt. When he awoke, he was lying in a field of blood and corpses. The battle was over. The rebels had won, but at what cost? He learned later that 6,000 men lost their lives, Nathaniel among them. He sat on the ground beside his brother's body and wept.

It fell to him to write the letter to his kin about Nathaniel's death. It was the most difficult epistle he had ever undertaken. His subsequent letters lost the spark that permeated all his previous correspondence, but he would continue until the family he once loved was no more.

He swore on his brother's grave." I won't give up, Nathan. I'll find the filthy Yankee that done this to you. He will pay dearly for this."

He never did find that officer in his human life, but he surged ahead in his brother's honor and indeed became the youngest major in the Confederate army.

At nineteen years of age, he had enough experience behind him to lay out a battle plan. His men all loved him; some of the upper echelons did not.

* * *

"With all due respect, Colonel Taysom, I do believe that it would better serve us to have the cavalry mounted on the hillside flanking their troops. The higher ground most certainly would give us a greater advantage."

"I appreciate your thoughts, Major, but I have seen battle also, and I believe my plan will succeed."

"Yessir." Jasper swallowed his pride. This was the third time the colonel had humiliated him in front of his men. _Young whippersnapper_, he could almost hear that thought of the colonel, and certainly felt the coldness and disdain emanating from the older man. It probably stuck in the officer's craw that in the last two instances, Jasper had been right, and this colonel had led his army into disaster.

As he left the officer's tent, two of his men were at his side. Jeremiah Tate was one of them, and he put his hand on Jasper' shoulder. "That old lilly-livered drunkard! Why in tarnation don't he listen to you, Major. If'n we want to win this war, they ought'n let him run this company. Why ain't you in charge? The men here don't give a hill of beans about how young you are."

"Ain't that the trut,." the other soldier added. "That colonel's gonna git us all kilt. You mark my words. They's gonna be so many wives and mommas cryin' over them dead boys."

"I thank you for your support, fellas, but this is the army, and he outranks me. We all have to follow orders, no matter how stupid those orders may be."

They all separated to their respective tents. Jasper lay back on his cot and thought about how he would die, for sure as shootin' that colonel _would_ see them all dead before the next battle was over.

* * *

The morning of the following day, the young major was summoned to the colonel's quarters.

Colonel Taysom was standing behind his small desk as Jasper entered the tent. There was an arrogant expression on his face as he returned Jasper's salute. He wet his lips and proceeded to deliver his orders to the major.

"It seems you have an opinion as to how our army should be run. Yes, I know all about your little discussion last evenin', and I don't take kindly to bein' insulted among my own company. Seein' as I can't have you shot for insubordination, I have come up with a better solution. Twenty miles north of here, there are women and children residin' at Fort Mitchell. I'm assignin' you to escort them to safety, as I have information that the Yankees are even as we speak on their way to attack the fort. You will take them to Arrowhead, forty miles west of here. Maybe after your return from that lil' jaunt you will have learned to respect your senior officers. That is all. You are dismissed, Major. Now I suggest you go see about the supplies for the journey."

* * *

Jasper grumbled to himself. "Punishment detail, that's what it is. Cannot stand to admit how wrong he is. His ineptitude chaps my hide. I reckon he'd rather put his troops in jeopardy than listen to the voice of reason. Well, at least I am certain to remain alive for the next few days."

Gathering up his gear from camp, his eyes glanced at his brother's guitar standing off in the corner, the only reminder left of him. As a parting thought, he grabbed it up. Playing music always calmed his soul; it would also wile away the lonely nights on the trail.

* * *

The women and children at the fort were ready when he reached them. Wagons were loaded with food, water and blankets, but no shelter. He couldn't be expected to put up tents for everyone so they'd have to sleep out in the open. Luckily, the weather was mild, with no rain in sight.

The first night they camped, he sat off by himself, strumming his guitar. Before long there was a handful of giggling young women gathered around him. They all seemed to be attracted to him for some reason.

He didn't know much about women; Nathaniel was the ladies' man of the family. Jasper had spent his adolescent years at home, at the ranch—miles away from the nearest person, let alone anyone of the fairer sex. And then he was thrown into the war; courting and marriage were the furthest things from his mind.

What he knew about these creatures could fit in a thimble. He only knew what his father had taught him—to always be a gentleman, kind and helpful, and never ever push any unwanted attention on a lady. He saw the respect his father had for his dear mother and sister. He was a perfect example of how to treat them, and Jasper intended to abide by that example. He aspired to be an honorable man.

The girls surrounding him, clapped to _Cotton Eyed Joe_, and _I'm a Good Ol' Rebel_. He followed with _Pickin' Lint_, _Goober Peas_ and _The Bonnie Blue Flag_. He got ready to call it a night, when one of the mooney-eyed girls begged him, "Could you play _Lorena_ for us."

Jasper grinned, readjusting the guitar. "Shouldn't you ladies be asleep? Got a big day tomorrow."

The girls all groaned.

"Please, Major, just one more," another girl whined. "Play _Lorena_."

He got thoughtful for a moment. Memories of him and Nathaniel singing a duet of this very song for his mother and sister flooded his mind. Bowing his head, he slid his fingers along the stringed instrument. "All right, then ... Lorena ..."

_Oh, the years creep slowly by, Lorena,_

_The snow is on the ground again._

A hush descended as he sang the lyrics of the soulful ballad. Some of the listeners had tears in their eyes.

_A hundred months have passed, Lorena,_

_Since last I held that hand in mine,_

_And felt the pulse beat fast, Lorena,_

_Though mine beat faster far than thine._

He sang the last few verses and then, putting down the guitar, Jasper said, "My apologies, ladies. Y'all have miles to cover, come mornin' light. So, good night to you."

His captivated audience was disgruntled. One big resounding, "Awwww!" filled the night air.

The girls dispersed, but one remained behind. Jasper looked up, and noticed her as she boldly walked toward him. "Would you mind escortin' me back to my wagon?"

What could he say? He picked up his guitar and offered her his free arm. "My pleasure, ma'am."

She shook out her long brown hair. "It's not ma'am. You may call me, Ada Mae."

Making polite conversation as they sauntered along, Jasper replied, "Well, Ada Mae, if you don't mind my askin', how old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen come the fourteenth of this month. That's old enough to be a married woman."

Ada smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling. "You look mighty young to be a major. So how old are you?

Jasper nodded, and winked. "Old enough."

Pointing to a wagon a few feet away, Ada said, "That's our assigned wagon over there."

She immediately stretched up on her tip toes to reach the lanky soldier. Her lips met his in a brief encounter, because she no sooner caught him unawares, than her mother came out of the wagon and spotted her. Her designs on him were crushed as the mother yelled, "Ada Mae, you git here right this instant. You leave the major alone. He has more important things on his mind."

Ada's arms dropped from his neck, her lips in a pout. Before she scurried away, she remarked, "You have the prettiest blue eyes I ever did see."

"Ada, Mae!" her mother shouted once more.

The girl backed up, waving to him. Jasper blinked in astonishment. His fingers touched his lips. That was nice, very nice. The corners of his mouth began to upturn in a smile.

* * *

The next few days were filled with the same. Wagons rolling toward their destination, campfires at night, and entertainment by the major. There were no more kisses in store for Jasper however, as Ada Mae's mother, Dora Jean, accompanied her offspring to the informal concerts. Truth be told, Dora was as smitten with the boy as her daughter.

They made good time and by the seventh day, they arrived at Arrowhead. Jasper bid them all adieu, and was surprised to see Ada Mae crying as he sped off on Blaze.

It was awfully lonely on the way back to camp, so to shorten his journey, Jasper took to spending more time in the saddle. And so it was that on the second night out, he spotted three lone figures, standing beside the road.

When he got closer, his horse became agitated, and threw his head back, neighing in fear. "What are you so all-fired afraid of, boy," he murmured, stroking the horse's neck.

Straining his eyes in the moonlight, he could see that the three forms were women. What in tarnation were they doing out here in the middle of nowhere? They had no warm clothing on, and were targets for the worst kind of ruffians. He dismounted, and tugging on the horse's reins, walked steadily toward them. It was the least he could do to offer them his assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maria

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

He continued advancing slowly, not wanting to alarm them. Just a few feet away now, he heard the woman in the middle say something he couldn't understand, _Que guapo. El muchacho es mio. Me encanta._

He recognized the language as Spanish.

"May I be some assistance to you fine ladies? he drawled.

He undoubtedly could, the woman thought. He was a major, so he was sure to have great experience in warfare. Being very young, he must have been _very_ clever too. The man was certainly attractive, fair-haired, blue eyed, tall; sinewy, but not overly so. She took a shine to the dimple in his chin and cheeks. At first she had designed to drain him of his fluids, but now she wouldn't mind experiencing his _other_ fluids.

She hadn't felt desire for a man since her husband died over a century ago, and she'd been occupied with wreaking revenge on the coven that took him ever since. Raising an army required all of her time, as the newborns were constantly fighting among themselves, and were veritably useless at the end of their first year of life. She would constantly have to enlist new recruits. It would be nice to have a partner responsible for training the newborns. With Jasper's help, her army would be formidable indeed.

After the battles, she could take a respite from the war, and make love with him. She would willingly share her bed, and since she never slept, it could finally be of use.

Suddenly the idea of having this man at her side became overpowering. She would turn him tonight.

Jasper peeled away a glove. The brunette between the other two women seemed to be the spokesperson. He somehow felt it. Offering his hand to the lady, he bowed, addressing her, "Major Jasper Lamar Whitlock at your service, Ma'am."

When he took her hand, it seemed strangely hard and cold. He kissed it gently and looked up at her. The moonlight was doing funny things to him; her eyes appeared to be a deep ruby red. Maybe she had some peculiar disease. He glanced quickly at her friends. Was it his imagination, or were their eyes the same color? How odd.

"So glad to meet your acquaintance, Major Whitlock. I am Maria Sandino Moreno. You may call me Ria." She pointed to the blonde lady. "This is my friend, Lucy." She turned her head to her other companion. "And this is Nettie."

"Nice to meet y'all. My pleasure—now how may I help you? Have you lost your way?"

"Not at all, _querido_," Maria purred. "Come closer so we may talk."

Taking a step toward her, he felt her hand brush his hair away from his neck. Then she pulled down the stiff collar. He jerked his head back slightly, but she tugged on him, her fingers at his nape. What was she doing? Was this some strange Spanish custom? The two women beside her were quiet. They seemed to be enjoying whatever it was that Maria was attempting to do.

All at once, her lips pressed against the side of his throat. Was she going to kiss him? But then sharp teeth pierced his skin, and he tried to pry himself away from her grasp. She was a mere wisp of a woman, and yet he couldn't break from her. Why couldn't he tear himself away? He should be stronger than her—should be. Jasper struggled desperately to free himself, when a searing surge of pain began spreading through his veins. He was a human torch as the heat licked through him like fingers of flame, plunging on further and further, filling every capillary in his body.

He cried out in agony, "What have you done to me, Ria? I am on fire. Please help me. Get my rifle. Shoot me—for pity's sake, please, someone shoot me!"

Maria drew her head back. "I am sorry, Major. It will only hurt for a little while, then you will be like us. I cannot let you go now. You will stay with me forever. Tu eres mio."

Inexplicably, she lifted Jasper, and carried him as if he was a child while he screamed, writhing in pain. Lucy led Blaze, who trotted behind them. The horse was settled in a stable by the girl, beyond their small cottage, while Maria entered the house with her prize.

* * *

She laid him on the bed, and quickly undressed him, removing his boots, and clothing, then got down the laudanum from a nearby cabinet. She poured some into a small cup and lifting his head, urged him," Drink this, it will ease the burning."

Jasper downed it readily, and as promised the fire seemed to lessen.

He tossed and turned in agony for three full days, with Maria offering him laudanum every couple of hours. There was only a short interval while she left his side to feed. When she returned, she found Nettie lying in the bed with him, _soothing_ him. In a jealous pique, Maria pulled her from the mattress and taking her outside, dismembered her. Then to be sure of no other competitors she made short work of Lucy also. The night was subsequently streaked with billows of purple smoke.

She kept a constant vigil from that time on, rocking him in her arms gently on occasion, or lying beside him, her low body temperature a welcome relief from the unbearable heat. She cooled his brow with her icy hands, smoothing them over his face and neck, and whispering words of comfort. She went so far as to wash him down in cold water from a basin. Jasper's sense of modesty was all but gone, accepting the cooling baths to help extinguish the burning in his body.

When he thought the searing pain couldn't get any worse, it accelerated, but then gradually diminished bit by bit, and finally it eased completely. He was exhausted during his fight against the consuming flames within him, but he never once slept, and even now felt no need to rest. His only need was this insistent thirst, this gnawing itch in his throat for something—but what?

Maria no longer seemed hard and cold to him, as she guided him from the bed to a upright mirror standing in the back of the room. Jasper was astounded by what he saw. Was this some sort of trick? His features were enhanced a hundred fold, his body perfect, the skin pale, and his eyes glowing red. He instinctively jumped back from his reflection in unbelief.

"Que guapo," she murmured, repeating her first observation.

His crimson eyes questioned her silently.

She smiled, "Cara mia, can you not see? You are now one of us."

"One of you?" He didn't recognize his own voice. It was somehow different along with this new body.

"Chupa sangre. In English we are called _vampires_." She walked up behind him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. He flinched as she kissed his neck. "No, no. I will never hurt you again. I love you, my Jasper, and soon you will learn to love me."

Taking his hand, she cooed, "Come now, I will show you how to hunt."

* * *

Maria took Jasper to a battle ground—a human battle ground, and breezing in and out of the Union army ranks so fast, she captured a soldier. She snuck him away from the action, pierced the vital artery in his throat and drew his blood into her mouth, drinking greedily.

"_Mira_! That, my Jasper, is how it is done."

At first, he didn't imagine that he would be able to take a life in that manner, but Maria insisted; "Think of it as defeating your enemy without the use of your gun."

They _were_ his enemy, and by damn, the smell of the blood was so difficult to resist. He could feel the liquid venom pooling in his mouth.

Maria whispered, "Go, my sweet. You must feed. It is better for one of them to die quickly from your bite than to be used as a target for a cannon ball, no?"

Her twisted logic convinced him. He needed to quench his aching thirst, and this whole hunting process was ridiculously easy. And it continued to be that way, until the war was over and the human blood was not as plentiful.

* * *

It so happened, that he discovered quite by accident that he could control the emotions around him. Maria noticed, as they added to their militia day by day, that the fighting and chaos so prevalent among other newborn armies did not seem to be rampant among her own recruits. Whenever an altercation erupted, Jasper would appear and all would be calm again. He had a sixth sense when anger surfaced, and he would think to calm them—and it would just come about.

Months passed, and Jasper continued to prey upon the Union soldiers, and one day he happened upon the officer that killed his brother. In all other instances, he used his power to soothe his victims into a false sense of security, thereby killing them in a merciful manner. When he found Nathaniel's murderer, however, it was a different story. He emanated terror in the officer's direction, then threatened him with the soldier's own gun, aiming it at his head. Biting him, he let his venom burn through the man's blood vessels until his victim begged him for death. Then and only then, Jasper drank the officer's life force and threw the drained carcass onto the killing field to rot.

With the Civil War ended, the _ejercito de Moreno_ was now fighting for feeding rights. Her army ran roughshod over the opposing forces. They were no match for a disciplined, professional vampire killing machine. Major Whitlock was her lucky charm, his uncanny knack for influencing his recruits, endeared them to the major. They were willing to do anything for him and she schemed to keep it that way.

* * *

After the first few months of his transformation, Maria became more and more obsessed with him. Her prediction that he would love her did not come to pass, however. His very indifference fanned her flames of desire. If he didn't love her, then lust would have to do. The boy was an innocent in the ways of lovemaking, and she would have her way with him. Maria always got her way. What did she care, as long as he gave her what she wanted—himself!

She watched in the fields one day, as he demonstrated combat maneuvers. His every movement was an opus of beauty. Jasper was like a jungle cat as he glided along in a lethal dance. She made up her mind—Maria would see to it that he _dance_ with her that night.

She was always caressing his face, his throat, and running her fingers through his hair. He never outwardly put a stop to it, but neither did he succumb to her charms. It would be unseemly for a gentleman to do so.

Training was over for the day, and Jasper was sitting on the stable floor, picking a tune on his guitar when he heard Maria call him. She was inside the house, but his keen hearing caught her saying, "_Cara mia_, I believe I have dropped an earring while in the barn. Can you fetch it for me, _por favor_?"

Ever her dutiful servant, Jasper found it promptly and brought it into the bedroom. He sensed a feeling of passion about her as she stood before him, and it scared him. Maria had just finished bathing, clad in only a bath blanket. She made sure it was seductively draped to expose most of her breasts. He handed her the earring, and as she reached for it, the covering slipped down further along her body.

He averted his eyes, but not soon enough. Lord almighty, but she was a beautiful woman. Trembling slightly, desire slowly began to rise within him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude on you like this."

Like Joseph of old, he turned _to get him out,_ but Potiphar's wife was not a vampire as was Maria, and she caught more than his coat. His upper clothing was removed promptly and thrown aside, along with her bath blanket. He felt her naked breasts pressed against his back. What could he do? If he fled now, her whole army would be after him, and truthfully, could he resist her at this moment? After all he was still a man.

"I want you," she moaned. "Come lie with me."

"Ria," he stammered, "my daddy always taught me to respect women. I can't do what you ask. We are not married."

Maria spun him around to face her. Laughing, she said, "We are not human anymore. What care we about the rules of what is proper between a man and a woman? I have wanted you that first day. _Si,_ when my eyes beheld you, I knew you must be mine. You find me beautiful, no?"

Jasper struggled to keep his eyes focused on her face. "Yes, you are beautiful, Ria—the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He'd never been in love before, let alone made love. This was all so new to him. Ashamed of his feelings—of wanting her—he tried to replace his amorous thoughts with those of war. His attempt didn't stand a chance of success—Maria had one hand cupping the back of his head, her other sliding down his chest, while her lips were deliciously moving over his. His surrender was inevitable, and they quickly made a move to the bed.

Maria schooled him in the delights of the flesh. How she could make his body shudder in carnal ectasy! She kept him coming back for more; and he loved and resented her for it. Jasper was now held as an unwitting captive of the little she-devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the Run

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Maria's newborn army had vanquished the opposition in the only remaining southern district of Texas. She had now taken over all the grazing rights in the state. Jasper was invincible. If he had been given the chance as a human, the south might have won the _War Between the States_. He was that good; revered by all the soldiers.

The vamps in the Moreno territory admired him for his fearlessness, his audacity and expertise. They all thought of him as their general, in charge of the infantry. In truth, Maria held the strings; Jasper was a mere puppet.

Of his duties, training his troops was a job which he relished. After the one year mark however, the newborns were of no use to Maria. They lost their edge, as their superior strength waned. It was up to Jasper to dispatch them on their way to hell. It was a job he did _not_ relish.

This was not the life he pictured when he was seventeen, and he had to admit, that even with Maria at his side, he was lonely. There was a couple in the ranks that he had become particularly fond of, and their newborn status was nearing an end. The man's name was Peter, the girl, Charlotte. They were in love, something that Jasper dreamed about, but could never quite find for himself, not that Maria would ever let him get close to any of the woman there. He sensed her jealousy from a mile off.

Sometimes, Peter would stop after a hard day battling the enemy, and talk to Jasper as they sat on the ground floor of the stable. "How many years you been doin' this, Jasper?" They were on a first name basis.

"I reckon I may've lost count. I think it's been goin' on nye fifteen years, not countin' the last days of the Civil War."

"Don't you sometimes wish you could just chuck it all, and leave it behind you?"

Jasper sucked in a breath, even though it wasn't necessary. "It's all I've ever known—war, and blood and revenge." He laughed humorlessly. "I'd be plum wore out, if I was still human." He dropped his eyes to the hay-strewn floor where he sat. "Sometimes I wish I had died beside my brother."

Peter lay back against a bale of hay, chewing on a bit of straw. He was unusually somber this day. He was known for his easy nature and humorous stories.

"I heartily agree. This life is hell, but Charlotte gets me through the rough spots. I love her you know."

Yes, Jasper did know. Every time they were together, he could feel their happiness. It pained him to think that it would soon be over. If only he could omit _that_ couple of executions, but he'd already tried to shirk his duty a time or two, and Maria cut him off from her favors for over a month. It sickened him to realize how bound he was to her. A couple's lives doomed to be cut short because he was too selfish to curtail his own carnal pleasures! How his life had changed—Jasper could no longer say he was an honorable man.

That evening he was out walking in the fields near the tree line when he heard voices. The emotions between the two people speaking was unmistakable. It was Peter and Charlotte. He turned to walk in the opposite direction to afford them some privacy, but he couldn't help overhearing their plans to escape. All at once, he felt their fear seep into the air surrounding him. It was obvious that they had seen him, or noted his scent.

Peter rushed to Jasper's side and begged in desperation. "Please ... you're not fixin' ta stop us, are you? We want another type of life. You don't need us; and it's no secret that Maria plans to have us executed soon. We are not that stupid. People disappear mysteriously around these parts. We've seen the purple smoke in the sky on numerous occasions. Can't you let us go?"

Jasper's body stiffened "I can't keep this from her for long. Ria will find out, and I will be the one to pay the price." God almighty, but that woman had a frightful temper.

"Then come with us. We can start afresh. Think about it, Jasper—a new life with no more warfare."

"No, I can't leave the troops to her mercy. It'd be unconscionable. I tell you what—I _will_ turn a blind eye for now. You and Charlotte leave tonight. I will not stop you. Good luck to you both."

"What about Ria?"

"Don't y'all worry none, I'll handle her. Now you go on ahead!"

"Much obliged to ya."

Charlotte walked up beside her sweetheart, and stopping, peered at Jasper. "Thank you. As long as I live, I will never forget this."

She took a step forward and kissed Jasper on the cheek, her light brown hair tickling his neck. Peter tugged on her hand impatiently and in the blink of an eye, they were a blur racing toward the horizon.

* * *

Three days transpired before Maria noticed that two of her soldiers were missing. When no one could find them, she became enraged, and turned on Jasper while in the privacy of their bedroom. Her crimson eyes darkened in anger as her arms flailed about, above her head. "How could you let this happen? These are your troops—trained by you. I will not have deserters in my army. I want you to find them _pronto_ and punish them. _Comprende?_"

Creeping up behind her, he let his nose slide along the back of her neck. "Darlin', if they are no longer here, then I reckon they're long gone. It would be a rough row to hoe for us to hunt them down after all this time has elapsed."

Jasper used his power to influence her emotions, a sea of calm enveloping her. As she started to feel her anger subsiding, she turned to him, complaining, "Oh, _mi amor_, no, no, no—I know what you are doing. I am upset; I refuse to be a party to your powers. Leave me my anger."

Drawing her to his chest, he swept back her hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers. His cheek pressed alongside hers, and finally he tasted her lips. Then he whispered, "Ria, let's not argue about this unfortunate occurrence, wouldn't you rather make love with me tonight, instead of frettin' your lil' head over somethin' that we have no control over?"

Maria melted in his arms. He didn't need his magic to make her want him. The battle was won by the major, as she surrendered, tumbling with him onto the mattress.

His ruse worked; Peter and Charlotte were free of them, but others were not so lucky ...

* * *

"It must be done, _querido,_" Maria murmured in his ear. We cannot let sentiment stand in the way of victory. Do not waste time. Make it quick. I will send Juanita to dispose of the body. I am aware that chore is distasteful to you, no?

One of the female troops, Virginia, was a favorite of his. Maybe Maria was a little jealous and wanted her out of the way. She was nineteen in human years with auburn hair, a slim figure and an easy smile especially for him. Jasper never did entertain any ideas of being with her; it was more of a brotherly love. He knew her secret however, sensing the strong emotions emanating from her—she was in love with him.

"Miss Virginia," he called to her that afternoon. "May I have the honor of seein' you in the stable this evening? I need to discuss a particular issue with you. It is of great secrecy, so I would be much obliged if you would not disclose our lil' meetin' to anyone outside of ourselves."

The night was beautiful; a crescent moon hanging like a giant lantern in the sky. Crickets chirped their never-ending symphony, and owls hooted high in the surrounding trees. A cool breeze whispered against his face as he sauntered to the stable. Juanita and Mercedes were stationed behind the building, waiting to carry out their gruesome duties after Jasper completed the execution.

The young major was acutely aware of her naked emotions as she stood before him. The girl was exuding waves of love. He knew it, and that fact made him feel worse than a monster, knowing what he was commanded to do. Virginia had done nothing wrong—nothing to deserve this anyway. She had only feelings of affection toward her military leader. And her adored leader would repay her with a twist of her neck and consequently removing her head from her shoulders. What a waste of a beautiful head, and a beautiful woman.

Jasper hesitated, gazing at her sorrowfully. The full import of his expression washed over her, and uneasiness replaced her prior feelings.

He stretched out his power to calm her, but not before her fear hit him full force and the guilt ate at him. Hating this job as the troop executioner, he could feel all the emotions of his victims, but destroying such a guiltless young girl like Virginia, crystallized his decision to move on. He couldn't in good conscience do this anymore. It was heinous, even for a vampire.

He quickly concluded the gory task, and moved away from her limp body, in an impossible attempt to erase the memory of her frightened eyes. If he could sleep or dream, that sight would intrude on his subconscious for quite awhile.

Waiting until Maria was away negotiating with a rival coven, Jasper took off, with just the clothes on his back and his precious guitar. He could see no other alternative and so he ran until ultimately he found himself in Arizona.

He had to feed, but the thought of taking the life of an innocent preyed on his conscience. Luckily for him, there was a lot of lawlessness in Tombstone, so when someone was gunned down, he would speedily remove the remaining blood in the poor cowboy while it was still warm. This solution worked for many years until the Wild West was tamed.

Jasper wandered clear up to New York, where it seemed like there was still plenty of gunplay, and there in the shadows of a seedy part of Watertown, he coincidentally met up with Peter and Charlotte.

Peter greeted him. "Well, I'll be damned, if it ain't ol' Jasper himself. Fancy meetin' you here. Come back with us to our house, so's we can catch up on old times."

He dangled one arm at Jasper's shoulder, the other around Charlotte's waist.

The couple lived in a comfortable bungalow on the outskirts of town, next to the funeral home they ran.

Joking, Peter commented, "This was one business where I wouldn't be all-fired tempted to sample my clients."

Charlotte sat on the arm of the settee beside Peter and patting his sleeve, commented, "Peter embalms them, and I make them look prettier than when they was alive. It's worked out real good."

"And the pay keeps us in clothes and this house. The joke's on the town though. The undead are buryin' the truly dead. Ain't that a knee slapper?"

Jasper was glad to laugh about something. He almost had forgotten what it felt like. But then Peter always saw the bright side of everything.

Leaning an elbow on one knee, Peter rested his chin on his fist. "You stayin' in Watertown long?"

"I hadn't thought on it much. What I'd really like to do, is go back to Texas someday. I miss my home."

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"Isn't it obvious? Maria ... I can't step foot back in the state. She always did scare the beejesus out of the recruits with her hissy fits, and I'm damn sure she never has forgivin' me for up and leavin' like I did."

Peter stood from the couch and stared at Jasper. "Then you haven't heard tell? I'm real sorry, Major, but Maria is dead."

Jasper was stunned. His mouth dropped open. "Sure nuff?"

"Nomads come through here every now and then. I got to talkin' to one of them, and he said the wars down South are no more. Some group of foreigners came from Italy, I do believe. They put a stop to the warrin' and kilt almost the whole lot of Maria's troops. A few of them were allowed to live so they could let the other covens know that the Italians would visit all the factions unless they stayed peaceable. I guess we know now that even our kind has some type of rules and regulations."

Jasper must've looked really distressed. "Are you okay?"

"I reckon so. It was a shock, is all."

Hesitating, Jasper rubbed his cheek in contemplation. He lowered his eyes as he said, "I didn't have what ya'll have. I never loved Maria; I stayed with her, because it was all I knew. I was nothin' but a servant to her, doin' her bidden' as she saw fit. But it got so that I couldn't rightly close my eyes to the executions any longer. I finally threw in the calf rope on that one. I couldn't do it no more, so I lit out on my own, and kept a-runnin' and here I am."

"Would you like to stay a while then? You're welcome to bunk with us 'til you get a place of your own. We can always use another hand around here. And with your talent for calmin' people down ... well let's just say—that there's a talent that any undertaker would _kill_ for."

Jasper smiled and shook Peter's hand. "Much obliged, friend."

Peter clapped his hands, and then pulled on Jasper's arm, lifting him from the couch. "Well, all right then. Let's mosey on out to the funeral parlor, so's I can show you around."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Lonely Wanderer

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jasper noticed the beautiful paintings that adorned the halls of the funeral home. "Lottie's done a right fine job of decoratin' the place."

Peter smiled, proud of his wife's talents. "Are ya referrin' to the art work hangin' on these walls?"

"I reckon I am."

Peter slipped his thumbs under his suspenders, stretching them outward. "I don't mean to brag, but it ain't braggin' if'n it's the truth. Lottie did all the paintings ya see here. My wife is a very accomplished artist. She's even sold quite a few."

"Sure nuff? I would like to see more, if that'd be all right with Lottie."

"She'd be plum honored to show ya some."

Living the life of the undead was no bed of lilies. Still, the work at the funeral parlor turned out to be a fitting job for the major. He and Peter would pick up the corpses easily—and sometimes, they were the _reason_ for the corpses. Science wasn't as developed in 1908, and so nobody wondered that the bodies had been exsanguinated.

Peter had a pair of glasses made for Jasper with a dark brown tint to mask the red of his irises. He and Charlotte had matching ones. No was inquisitive enough to ask about them, and the vampires never gave the general populace a look at their unnaturally occurring eye color.

The prediction Peter made about Jasper's calming influence certainly came to pass as time went on. It was good for business. The recent widows especially seemed to be under his spell; their loss more endurable as he weaved his magic. It also helped that the lanky blonde with the Texas drawl was a polite young man, and easy on the eyes.

On days when there were no funeral arrangements to be made, the three of them would go out at twilight and slip through the trees nearby. Jasper would bring along his guitar and play for them. He existed for times like those, except for one day ...

His two companions were seated on the ground listening to his impromptu performance. "Will ya play Lorena for me?" Charlotte asked. "I always loved that song."

Some faded human memories went sifting through his mind, as the melody wafted into the air. They were almost like a dream, a group of girls surrounding him as he strummed his guitar, a girl crying as he left to return to camp, his meeting that fateful day with three lone woman. When the song ended, a melancholy emotion swept over him.

Charlotte appeared to be concerned. "What is it, Jasper?"

"Nothin', just some old memories playin' in my brain." He shook his head trying to rid himself of the unwelcome thoughts. "How bout some _Black Cat Rag_?"

"Now you're talkin'," Peter remarked, with a grin.

* * *

Several more years went by. Ever since Jasper started working at the Peaceful Repose Funeral Home, he had a permanent address and would receive letters now and again from his kinfolk in Teaxs. He corresponded for awhile but then the letters abruptly stopped. Had his parents died? Was his sister still alive? He ached to know, wanting to return to his home, but his loyalty to Peter and Charlotte kept him bound to them. _They_ were his family now.

His melancholy continued until he finally confided in Charlotte. "I don't reckon I can stay here much longer, Lottie. I just feel that I need somethin' more."

"Like, love ya mean? You're _not_ foolin' me, Jasper. Ya need a good woman. Come to my studio right quick. I've got somethin' to show ya. Maybe I shoulda told ya sooner, but it woulda done no good, no how."

Jasper followed her into her art studio. She motioned to him, to pull away a cloth covering off a painting she had made years ago. It was a portrait of a young woman with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"I call it ... Alice. I don't rightly know if Peter told ya or not, but sometimes I git these dreams? Well, maybe not dreams, but flashes of scenes or pictures. And these dreams—they keep a-comin' 'til I do somethin' about it. I've had so many about this woman. It was like I was catchin' them pictures that she was sendin' my way and she was tellin' me to start on this here paintin' and show it to ya. I saw her with ya, Jasper. She's out there somewhere just awaitin' for ya. I saw her walkin' toward a buildin'. That picture in the corner—that's the buildin'. It's a diner; that's obvious I think, and I have a strong feelin' that's where y'all will meet each other. Anyways, since I done that picture, I haven't seen that woman in my head no more.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Charlotte picked up the portrait and offered it to Jasper. "Here, take this; I want ya to have it."

Holding the canvas in his hands, Jasper stared at the young woman represented there. For some strange reason, he felt himself yearning for her.

* * *

As the years passed, Jasper continued to work, and even afforded himself a college education. Peter and Charlotte used to kid him about his Texan accent slowly starting to dissolve—it was all that _highfallutin' learnin'_, as Charlotte expressed it. But even with all his studying and job related tasks, there was a missing something that would eat away at his heart, and every now and then, he would be drawn to that portrait. Could it be true? Was that woman waiting to be with him? How would he know when it was time to set eyes on her? More importantly, if he wanted to be with her, would he be forced to turn her and doom her to this non-life?

And so ... after a funeral service one day, he overheard Peter and Charlotte laughing, followed by some passionate kissing and moaning. He felt like a pervert listening in on their intimate moment. How he longed for that someone who could complete him. Would it ever happen? He was so alone, and listening to them only emphasized his loneliness. What good did it do him to live forever if he had to exist on his own? It was time for a change. Maybe he could find this Alice, but if nothing else, he at least wouldn't have to sit back and watch Charlotte and Peter as they basked in each other's love.

* * *

That evening, he laid his cards out on the table. He knocked on Peter's door. His friend opened it. "Hey, Jasper, ya look like a blue norther's 'bout to descend on our heads."

Peter waved him inside. "C'mon in and set a spell. Now, what's got ya so mightily stirred up?"

Jasper stepped into the room, and lowered his eyes to the floor; this would be a difficult conversation. He sat across from his dearest friend. "Peter ... ya'll have been my family for so long. I'm much obliged to you for all the help and care you and Lottie have given me. I feel though, that the time has come for me to be on my way. Notwithstandin' your hospitality, I must move on. I'm aimin' to find that lil' gal in Lottie's picture. I promise to finish out the week, then I'll be headin' out."

Rubbing his chin, Peter lamented, "I'm sorry to see ya goin', but I won't stand in your way. No sir. I tell ya what—I'll put up some money to git ya started. Don't worry about payin' me back. I'm glad to do it. I'll git my money later by sellin' off your furniture and such. I can rent out your cottage too. Why I'll be makin' out like a bandit."

He leaned over and clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Ya know, you'll always have a home here with us. Why, ya can even bring that filly along with ya. She'd be more than welcome."

Jasper stood, extending his hand. And the two men shook. "I thank you, truly. I'm mightily sorry I have to leave."

That Friday evening he went into Chalotte's studio and noticed three framed pictures on the wall—one was of him, another of Charlotte, Peter, and himself. The last one was a likeness of Jasper beside the black-haired pixie that was haunting his daytime dreams.

As promised, Jasper left amid an emotional goodbye that weekend. He decided against manipulating everyone's feelings, and let his comrades freely grieve over his departure. He didn't know when or if he would ever see them again. They were his only friends, and he would dearly miss them.

* * *

Wandering far and wide, he traveled for years, all the while getting more depressed about his way of existing.

He hated himself for taking human life, but sometimes he had no choice. Jasper abstained for as long as he could, depriving himself of needed sustenance. When his thirst was no longer tolerable, he tried to prey on the dregs of society—a man who was beating his horse, an abusive husband, a murderous thug. He couldn't bring himself to feed on a woman or a child however, unless their death was imminent. His conscience wouldn't allow it. Their deaths would certainly be a mercy killing, but still ... his unbeating heart cringed at the thought.

In addition to being a murderer, it was his repugnant task of occasionally exchanging clothes with the recent corpse. A murderer and a thief—could he possibly stoop any lower?

* * *

At last, his wanderings brought him back to the east coast, and it was there in Philadelphia in 1948, when on a rainy day, Jasper decided to duck into some shelter to shield himself from the downpour. In his sight was a familiar looking building. It was the diner that Charlotte had painted so long ago.

As he stepped through the door, he shook off the droplets of water, and stamped off the mud from his shoes. There were two other people inside—a man behind the counter, and a black-haired woman with her back to him. She turned immediately and smiled. His mouth flew open. It was her, the girl in the portrait—the girl that he daydreamed about all this time.

She stood from the table she was sitting at, and walked directly toward him. She was so petite, about 4'10''. Her hair was dark, her features delicate, with skin like fine porcelain, but the eyes were all wrong. What were once blue, were now golden. He couldn't detect a heartbeat, and she didn't seem to show any signs of fear, in fact waves of affection were wafting in his direction. How could that be? She didn't even know him, or what he was. It seemed like just maybe she was one of his kind though.

Jasper had never thought ahead as to what he would do or say if he had indeed met her. His tongue lay limply in his mouth, and he stared at her as she came closer. His 6'3'' frame suddenly seemed as if it would buckle and tumble to the floor, it being no match for this little pixie. She already held him powerless in her gaze.

His eyes could not be torn away from her. She was so beautiful. He saw now that her likeness did not do her justice. He swallowed nervously—and he very seldom felt nervous, even in battle.

Alice finally reached him, and looking up at his stunned expression chastised, "Kept me waiting long enough."

She barely reached up to his chest, and Jasper had to lean down to take her small hand in his. "My apologies, Ma'am," he uttered, as he placed a kiss upon that gloved captive in his grasp.

With her head tilted at a rakish angle, she asked, "Are you ready to come with me?"

His wits returned momentarily. "I reckon I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, lil' lady. And that's a fact."

Taking his hand, she led him back outside. She stopped, shaking her head, laughing. "You're so polite. You don't need to address me as ma'am, or miss or little lady. It's Mary Alice Brandon. But I go by Alice."

Jasper bent lower to meet her eyes. "Glad to meet your acquaintance. I'm Jasper Lamar Whitlock, but I have a feelin' you already knew that."

"Did you, now?" she retorted with a twinkle in those odd-colored eyes. "Well, c'mon, then. My car's over there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feelings

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jasper helped his new friend with her umbrella, and like a gentleman, held it over her head, while they sloshed through the rain to the waiting vehicle. He opened the car door for her and allowed her to sit in the driver's seat. When he got in on the other side, he inquired, "Might I ask where we are goin'?"

"I'm staying at a nearby hotel. I thought we could spend a few hours there and get to know each other a little better."

"I reckon, I'd like that, but do you think it'd be wise for me to accompany you. Bein' a gentleman and all, I wouldn't want to soil your good name. I can always rent another room; I do have the means."

Alice reached out and patted his hand. "That is so sweet of you, Jazz. Oh gosh, I can't believe I called you that. Do you mind?"

"I tell you what—you can call me anything you dang well please."

"Okay, then. Jazz it is. But as to what you said, I don't really care what other people say about us. I've been talked about my whole life. It's nothing new."

"Still ... I wouldn't want to compromise you in any way."

"No need to worry about that."

In the next few minutes the only sound was the wiper blades as they slapped against the windshield. Jasper finally cleared his throat. He had to ask her why she wasn't frightened. It was very unusual for him not to extend his powers to calm any human—or non-human for that matter—that got in close proximity to him. Curiosity got the better of the tall Texan.

"If you don't think it too bold of me, do you mind explainin' why you're in this car with a strange man, and don't seem to be even a bit worried?"

The tiny woman beside him grinned in response. "Don't let my size fool you. I can take care of myself."

His mouth went dry. "But ... do you realize what ... I am?"

Alice pulled off her right hand glove with her teeth—one finger at a time. She stroked his inner wrist with her fingertips. "You worry too much. We're the same temperature see? What do you make of that?"

Jasper scratched his head. "I don't rightly know."

"Look, I'm well aware of what you are, and it doesn't scare me ... We're both alike, Jazz. I'm a vampire, same as you."

Jasper's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, your eyes—"

"Yeah, I know. I don't drink human blood, so my eyes don't stay dark red like yours. When it's time to feed again, they'll change to black."

"Well, criminee sakes, how do you feed?"

"There're lots of animals."

In a serious tone, Jasper commented. "Sure nuff? I tried that once or twice, and it liketa killed me."

Alice glanced at him for a moment. "You get used to it after a while. And you won't have to wear those tinted glasses anymore. I have never fed from a human; not even once."

His eyes darted away from her, and lowered in shame. He was quiet the rest of the way to their destination.

* * *

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jasper lost no time in grabbing her wrist. He had barely opened his mouth to speak, when Alice put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You don't need to say anything, Jazz."

"Yes, I believe I do. I truly do."

"I know what you're about to say. _Are you certain you want to be seen walkin' into this lobby hangin' on my arm. I told you I have the means_. _I'd be duly mortified if I was the cause of ruining your reputation."_

For the second time today, Jasper's mouth dropped open. "How in tarnation did you know that?"

"May as well tell you ... I have visions of the future. How do you think I knew where to find you? I could see you with two others of our kind. It was lucky that the woman you were with had the power to receive my image if you will. Then, as soon as I saw you looking at my portrait, it was a certainty that we would meet here."

"Well, I'll be ... You are quicker'n a hiccup."

Alice smiled at the colloquialism. "I guess that was a compliment."

He shook his head smartly, and winked at her. "No, Ma'am. That's a fact."

Opening his door, Jasper ran to the opposite side of the car to let her out as well. He kept a respectable distance from Alice, much to her disappointment. While they walked to the entrance, Alice said, "You don't have to act so proper. I wouldn't mind it one iota if you'd put your arm around me. Actually it'd be kind of nice."

His mind was in a whirl. Alice was a little forward, but not in a seductive manner like Maria. He could feel himself falling bit by bit—even in this small amount of time. They just seemed to click somehow.

With his arm slipped about her trim waist, they stepped over the threshold. She procured the key at the desk and they rode the elevator to her room.

* * *

Jasper stood awkwardly, just inside the doorway once they entered. His easy Texan manner suddenly up and went. He hadn't been in a lady's boudoir since 1889, and it felt strange. It was even stranger being here with a woman he had met just minutes before, yet he had no desire to leave her. It was surreal.

Alice sat down on a blue tufted settee, and patted the spot beside her. "Now, don't be shy. Come sit down; I won't bite you." She giggled, then added, "At least, not today, anyhow ..."

He glanced at her almost shyly. "Maybe if you've a mind to, I'd feel a might more comfortable. I'd gotten kinda used to bein' bitten."

"Well, maybe later. In the meantime, would you like to tell me about yourself, or shall I tell you all about me?"

"I reckon I'd like to hear your story, first. If I go tellin' 'bout myself, you might just up and go a-runnin' to your momma. I would sorely hate for you to leave my sight, now that I set my eyes on you. Anybody ever tell you that you're cute as a possum?"

"Not recently. You're the first." She had never even seen a possum before, and wondered what the critter looked like.

The tale of Alice's life, her being turned while in the asylum and how her talent had profited her now, took up most of the night. Jasper sat entranced as she spoke and interrupted only occasionally.

* * *

"And that's the whole story. I'm lucky I guess, since I can predict if stocks will go up or down. I sometimes feel a little guilty gaining in that way, since it's a sure thing, but my bosses in several of the brokerage houses didn't seem to mind."

Jasper reached over and placed his hand on hers. Something she said earlier on, struck a nerve in him. "Now, hold on a minute. Just so's I get this straight in my head, you said your very own father had you put away in a mental institution because of your visions?"

Her golden eyes held his. "Yes. I was labeled a witch and hidden from public view. It was better than having me killed, I suppose."

"I can rightly see how you'd be branded as a witch, as I am sure as shootin' under your spell right this minute. And for some reason, I reckon I do like it."

"Jazz, I need to tell you something else. I saw us together years ago. You're my future. We were meant to be together. I've known it for far too long."

"I know ... Lottie told me when she showed me your portrait. I've had that image of you hauntin' me for goin' on some forty odd years, now. That still doesn't make it any easier for what I'm 'bout to tell you. When you hear it, you might well rethink the future. It'll surely break my heart if'n you do, but you need to know who Jasper Whitlock really is. I'm heartily sorry that my life is not as unblemished as yours."

She sat a little closer, staring at the serious expression on his face. She realized that he never had cracked a smile in the hours that she had known him. "I'm not an angel, Jazz. I'm bossy, and have a bad habit of budding into other people's business on occasion. And I should warn you—I love to shop. So, it's a good thing that I know how to get the money to pay for my splurges.

"Go on, I'll listen to anything you have to say."

The crimson eyes in his head took on a faraway expression. "All right then ..." He paused to pick the best words to convey what needed to be said. "I've done some terrible things ... in war, and even after.

"I was turned by a woman named Maria; she taught me how to hunt, and soon I became the head of her army. We were the scourge of the South. I trained all her troops, and after they fought for a year, I dispatched them directly to hell. The thing is—I have a power too. I can feel the emotions from the people around me, and can temper those feelins. It comes most natural to me. Anyways, you might could tell that I'm responsible for the death of many unfortunate souls. But that's not all ...

"I'm sorely ashamed to fess up that she tutored me in the ways of the flesh. Understand now, that I never truly loved her, but I was too weak to resist her charms and became a slave to my masculine needs."

Jasper choked out the last few words, and standing, looked away from her. "I reckon, I will understand if you've a mind to have nothin' to do with me. I wish I could change my past, but what's done is done."

He started toward the door; his shoulders slumped, and his head hung in defeat.

"Jazz, wait," she whispered. "Don't you see? This is your chance to begin a new life. I don't care about the wars or Maria. I only care about you. My visions don't lie. I can't let you walk through that door. You and I were meant to be together, forever. Besides there's an old saying: _There isn't anyone you couldn't love once you've heard their story._

"I admire you for sharing what you just did. It takes strength to talk about our feelings and to reach out for comfort and help when we need it."

Jasper looked down at the floor. "Yeah, well maybe I shouldn't have. Now you know what a monster I am."

"There's no should, or shouldn't when it comes to feelings. They're part of who we are. We have no control over that. There's not one single life that's free of pain.

"Please ... turn around and look at me. I forgive you for your past, but it's gone, so don't throw away the future. You don't want to wander alone for the rest of eternity, do you?"

He stopped, and pivoted to see her. Could it be true? Could she forgive him for all the atrocities he had committed? He inwardly was disgusted with himself, yet he felt the anguish she shared with him. And something else—not pity, but concern, and unfeigned compassion.

Alice bounded toward him and flung her arms around his neck hugging him to her chest. "Oh god, please don't leave me. I need you, Jazz."

She needed him? That nailed the lid on his coffin. No one had really needed him like this before. One of his deepest longings was to feel needed by someone. He couldn't leave her now, even if he wanted to. If he was still human, his eyes would be filled with tears. His heart, for so long numb and distant, was full to bursting. This tiny pixie had already changed his life.

His power to calm other people had always been so one sided. His own feelings were trapped inside him eating away at him since the vampire wars. The time had finally come for him to free those emotions, and it looked like Alice was that catalyst; his dear Alice. Now here was a woman worth fighting for.

Jasper closed his eyes and kneeling down in front of her, laid his head upon her breast. Alice stroked his hair and cradled him tightly. A new road had just opened before them—a road they would travel together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two for the Road

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: Song, _Zinnia_ by Pierre Michael Fuqua/ hacked to pieces by LOS

* * *

Jasper hated what he had become until this moment. The other half of his soul was holding him in her arms. He'd been in love with her since the first time his eyes lit upon that picture. Alice was already a vampire. He didn't have to inflict that god-awful misery upon her. It would tear him apart to see her writhing in agony because of his actions.

He'd never been in love before, and the feeling filled him with an energy and lightness that was indescribable. He would go anywhere, do anything, _be_ anything for her. The love she had for him gave Jasper the strength to soldier on.

After kissing the side of his head, she finally pulled away and taking his hands, urged him to stand up. "C'mon, there's something important we need to do."

More important than being held in her arms? She had to be joshing.

Her eyebrows rose, and her face was alight with sheer joy, as she said, "We need to get you some new clothes, mister. My treat."

* * *

Crimineeee, but this woman never seemed to slow down. He'd seen just about every clothing and department store in Philadelphia. He had to fess up, though. She had great taste in clothing, and it was sweet of her to want him looking his best for her. So ... he allowed her to drag him from shop to shop, until there wasn't an inch left inside the car for any additional purchases. She had even bought a couple of suitcases to haul it all in.

As they traveled to and from the different stores, Jasper felt himself more at ease around her, their conversation became more lively.

When they arrived back at the room, Alice squealed, "Oh Jazz, this was a lot more fun than shopping for myself. I can't wait. You are going to look very handsome in these clothes."

"I don't believe I have ever had this many clothes in all my born days. Tarnation, woman, I can truly only wear one suit of clothes at a time."

Alice stood there laughing at the look on his face. He appeared to be overwhelmed.

He didn't see what the big deal was, but he liked seeing her so happy. He hoped he could make her this happy every day of her existence.

Jasper tried to pay for some of the items. She finally relented and let him pay for the luggage. He was, by no means short on cash, in fact he hardly spent any of his initial stake, except for necessary hygiene supplies. He didn't eat or drink, stay in hotels, or buy clothes for himself. It was too easy to help himself to what his latest victim was wearing. If a storm blew his way, he could stay in any abandoned building to avoid it. And if the occasion should arise that his cash got low, he could wire Peter for more. After all, his friend did owe him for the sale of the house and his belongings.

He was used to a soldier's rough lifestyle, obviously he couldn't expect his new lady love to do the same. Things would have to change—a change that he welcomed willingly.

The next day they left the hotel, and started on the road to discovery.

* * *

Under the cover of rain and clouds, they drove until they reached West Virginia. They got out of the vehicle and walked side by side in the woodlands. Then every day, a roadside motel would serve as a place to relax, talk, shower and change into freshly laundered clothes.

After a couple of weeks, their thirst was getting the better of them, so Alice decided to coax Jasper into drinking from some of the animals in the mountains.

"C'mon, Jazz, I promise it won't be that terrible."

He eyed the little pixie and in all seriousness blurted, "It's gettin' through all that fur that makes it so all-fired disgustin'. We best buy us some toothpicks to extricate it from between our teeth. I swear, I'll be pickin' and a-grinnin' for days on end."

Alice's golden eyes rolled as she responded, "You've got to do this, if you want to be with me."

"I didn't say I wouldn't try it, I just had a mind ta let you know how much I'm sacrificin' for you, darlin'."

She stared at him with her hands resting at her hips for a moment. Unsuccessfully holding back the smile tugging at her lips, she took off like a streak, with Jasper dutifully trailing behind her.

His voice carried through the trees, calling to her. "Hold up there, gal. Where you goin' in such a hurry?"

"I see a really large buck up ahead. I don't want to lose him. He's all yours," she yelled back over her shoulder.

Jasper caught the scent as they moved closer. It wasn't entirely a scent that made his mouth water, but he was desperate for a drink. And if Alice thought this was a way to redeem himself, then so be it. He wanted to stay with her always. It _would_ be a sacrifice, but well worth it.

The buck lifted his head suddenly as they closed in, and began to dart away, but Jasper was too fast for the startled deer. His teeth sunk into the animal's neck, and he quickly drained it of its life force. He turned to Alice after wiping the last drop of blood from his lips, and dryly said, "I reckon I truly need that toothpick now."

"We'll buy some later," she commented in mock seriousness. Pointing further east, she remarked, "Follow me, there's another one just over that ridge."

The couple sprang into action on the trail of the creature. He admired the way she cornered the beast. She anticipated its every move. It was a quite a sight.

When Alice had also slaked her thirst, they returned to their temporary abode, to brush their teeth and buy—toothpicks.

Their routine remained the same for several weeks, but Alice was becoming disheartened with Jasper's reluctance to become a little more physical. She asked him about it one day.

"Jazz ... there's something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?" As if he didn't know. This subject was bound to crop up sooner or later.

"Well ... it's just that, I want you to touch me. Why won't you touch me? You don't even hold my hand. It's been a couple of months since we had that kind of physical contact. I need that ... that contact. Don't you want me?"

Jasper swallowed hard. He ran a hand through his honey-blonde tresses and sighed. How could he make her understand his reticence?He couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes, so he looked away as he tried to explain. "I'm in love with you, Alice. I ache to touch you, but I don't want it to be like it was with Ria. You're an innocent girl, and I'm afraid we might go too far. I couldn't live with myself if'n I pushed myself on you. Every time you fill my sight, I wonder how you would feel in my arms—how your sweet lips would taste, how your skin would feel brushin' against mine. Do I want you? Hell, yeah. I want you so much, it's liketa kill me."

His now golden eyes glanced her way. Alice couldn't restrain her emotions any longer; she flung herself into his empty arms. The feeling was mutual, Jasper was conquered. He lifted Alice slightly and scanning her sweet little face, slowly brought his lips to her cheek. They trailed along her jaw and finally to their joy, found her mouth. It was heaven—above and beyond anything he had experienced with Maria. They kissed heatedly for several minutes, then Jasper placed her back on her feet, and said, "We best stop. It's like I said, I can't dishonor you in that way."

"I trust you, Jazz. You won't ever hurt or dishonor me."

"I _don't_ trust myself, leastways, not with you near me."

She looked up at the lean Texan, and blatantly commented, "I'm not asking you to haul me off to bed. I just want you to hold my hand and kiss me once in a while. I love you. Anyway, I told you I saw our future."

Jasper took her hand, and for the first time in years, a smile graced his lips. "Lil' gal, I'm goin' to marry you some day. And that's a fact!"

* * *

One day while Alice was out shopping, Jasper snuck off to a nearby jewelry store to buy an engagement ring. He'd pop the question when he thought the timing was right. At Alice's request he walked hand in hand with her, and yes, those kisses were getting more and more frequent and substantially more intense, but he always knew his limits, and stopped when things got too tempting.

Something was weighing heavily on his mind as they continued on their travels. He longed to visit his home and see about his family.

He sat near the window of the most recent motel room they visited, strumming his guitar. "We're goin' to Texas, darlin'. I need to see for myself what happened to my home and my kinfolk."

"What are we waiting for," she answered.

On the way, as they walked along admiring the scenery, Jasper spotted an old metal horse trough. He sat upon it, and with guitar in hand, sang a song he had worked on whenever Alice was showering or gone into town on her own.

"I have a surprise for you," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Set yourself down. I wrote you a song; it's not much, but it's from my heart."

Alice sat down on the dry grass, and Jasper began. "I call it _Zinnia._"

His fingers flew over the strings as he sang:

**Girl, you're mine, Girl,**

**Like a picture from my past,**

**Pressed flat, built to last**

**. . .**

**Ohh, Zinnia like **

**a page out of my past,**

**the past is passed, **

**the passed is past.**

**. . .**

**From this field of flowers, **

**Far and wide as the eye can see,**

**Every genus and species, **

**Can't you see darlin', **

**That I choose thee.**

**. . .**

**Oh, Zinnia,**

**Pretty pretty pretty little zinnia, **

**You are my little Zinnia,**

**. . .**

**Oh, Zinnia**

**Like a page out of my past,**

**Pressed flat, built to last,**

**The passed is past, **

**The past is passed.**

**. . . **

**Now you're mine.**

As his head lifted from it's position over the instrument, their eyes met. The look on her face was pure, unadulterated love. He could, since day one, sense her feelings of love, and right now, the feeling was so strong as to send him toppling off the horse trough.

She got up, stepped forward, and took the guitar from him, laying it on the ground. "You wrote that for me? It was beautiful."

"No more than you."

"My god, I love you Jasper Lamar Whitlock!"

Alice lunged at him, and they both tumbled onto the ground; the trough landing on top of them. Jasper pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around his _Little Zinnia_. His laughter was set free—a hearty laugh that made her happy clear down to her toes. She joined in, and when it finally faded, he stroked her cheek, and their lips met in a more serious manner.

It started to rain so Alice picked up his guitar, and Jasper hoisted her over his shoulder running with her back to their parked vehicle. She shrieked and giggled all the way.

* * *

The day arrived when they reached the Lone Star State of Texas. Jasper directed her straight to his childhood home. It was still standing, but in a deplorable condition of disrepair. His heart sunk lower in his chest as they ambled about in the ruins of his once lovely abode.

Jasper hung his head. "I reckon it's true. You can never go home again."

"I'm sorry, Jazz. It hurts to see your family go before you do. In our case, we'll outlive everyone ... but at least we have each other."

She squeezed his hand firmly. What would he do without her? His life would be unbearable, meaningless. Now that he found her, he would never let her go.

* * *

A/N: Song "Zinnia"—** by **_**Pierre Michael Fuqua**_

Words & Music

_**mage?! **_

The link included below will take you to the performance of the song. I have taken poetic license and changed some of the wording to fit with the story, essentially altering the meaning of the song. Reviews on this would make me reeeeaaally happy!

Crap, won't let me include the link, so search at youtube for: magepageFuqua


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Search**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

With a heavy heart, Jasper led Alice to the family cemetery behind the house. There were additional headstones at the site. He fell to his knees as he read the names of his father, mother, sister and her husband. There was a marker to commemorate his brother also. He'd already mourned for him, and even though the time had long since passed, the grief in his bosom was fresh for these other loved ones.

Alice silently crept up in front of him. Snaking her arms about his neck, she leaned her cheek against his in a gesture of comfort. He knelt there for some time, until he could regain control of himself. There was no one here now to hold him, except for maybe Abigail's children and grandchildren.

Standing, she lifted his chin up, and gazed into his eyes. "I know, sweetheart ... I know."

He and Alice went to the library in a nearby town, and checked the obituaries in the newspaper archives for the dates on the tombstones so he could track down his nieces and nephews. It was easily done, and his kin probably lived in the vicinity. They wrote down the names, and exited the building.

Next came a search for a phone booth. Finding one, Jasper scanned the pages of the telephone directory, and found the names of all but one. Abby had given birth to five children. And so they started out to find the ones that were available.

"Jasper," she said softly. "Do you think this is a good idea? I can't stand by and watch you suffer like this. Seeing them will only make your sorrow that much worse."

"I just want to see them with my own eyes. I owe her that. I'm not fixin' ta mingle with them. That wouldn't do me no good no how. They wouldn't recognize me, and I sure nuff'd be plum loco to introduce myself, seein' as I haven't aged a day since Ria changed me."

"What are you planning to do then?"

"I reckon you could knock on the door and tell them you're lookin' for your lost dog. I'll stay back aways so's I can get a right good look."

And that's exactly what they did for the rest of the evening. Jasper's nephews stayed on the porch steps of their homes a little while longer to talk with Alice. Nothing like a pretty face to get a stranger to shoot the breeze with you. He still got a glimpse of Abigail's daughter, though. He guessed in her younger years she might have favored her mother. She had his sister's blue eyes, and the same rosebud lips on her weathered face. When all the _visiting_ got done, Alice drove them to a motel.

As expected, he was even more quiet than usual on the way. She sat beside him on the bed when they arrived, then slowly pulling on his shoulders, positioned his head in her lap. She gently combed her fingers through his hair, humming softly.

Alice whispered, "I know it's little consolation, but with time, the hurt will lessen, until it becomes dreamlike, almost nostalgic." She leaned down and kissed his ear. "There's no shame in grieving for the dead, sweetheart. Go ahead and cry; it'll make you feel better. I'm going to stay right here with you."

Jasper lay with his head in her lap for a very long time and even though he tried so hard not to, the damn inside of him burst, and he sobbed without tears as if his heart would break in two.

* * *

The next day they traveled to a familiar spot—at least to Jasper. "This here was the barn where I trained our soldiers. 'Course, now it looks like it's been pole axed." He shaded his eyes and pointed to a small cottage to the north of it. "That's the house over yonder, where Ria brought me to complete my change, you might could say."

Taking his hand, Alice coaxed, "You want to take a look?"

He stepped back drawing her gently toward him. "No, I don't care to remember those days." Then he steered her to the waiting car. Before keying the ignition, he rolled up one sleeve, and muttered, "I have enough memories of the Southern Wars engraved on my skin to last me for the rest of my existence."

Alice gasped in horror as she took in the sight of the myriad of scars left on his arm by the enemy. Her fingers traced along the ridges, and her lips followed in their path. "Oh, Jazz," she groaned. "I'm so sorry, that must've been horrible."

Nodding, he said, "It's all right, darlin'; that was a long time ago. The past can't be undone, and now I can look forward to a great future just a-waitin' for me, and I'm obliged to you for that."

* * *

"Hey, Jazz, if you'll pack up the last bag, I'm going to the drug store and buy us some more shampoo and toothpaste."

Jasper smiled at her, and joked, "Don't forget—I need my toothpicks."

She squeezed him affectionately, placed a kiss upon his lips and breezed out the door to the car. He waved as it drove out of sight.

Alice was gone for an hour—two hours—three hours. Where was she? He was pacing the floor. Did she have a car accident? Or did it break down somewhere? But she would've rushed back to him on her own two feet, if that was the case. After waiting all these years for him, she wouldn't just up and leave him either. It didn't make a lick of sense. He had to do something! He had to find her.

He sped on foot through the tree-lined road out of sight of observers. He got to the drugstore quickly, and found the car in the parking lot, with the keys still in the ignition. There were signs of a struggle—and then ... he caught the distinct scent of three vampires. Two were new to him, but the third was strangely familiar. Maria? But she was dead, wasn't she? He'd never felt such fear in all his life. His sweetheart, his Alice, was in the unscrupulous clutches of a demon from his past.

* * *

He drove the car back to the motel, loaded the last piece of luggage inside, and turned in the keys to the office.

His mind raced with possibilities. Where could she be hidden? He thought about what they had done the past two days—where they had been, attempting to retrace his own previous footsteps. How could Maria still be alive, and what did she want with Alice?

His words were screaming in his head ... _I'll find you, Alice. I don't care how long it takes me, or how far I need to travel. I'm no good without you now. I don't want to be alone anymore._

If she only knew the sweetness she brought into his life. He fingered the little box he kept in his pocket. What had he been waiting for? Why didn't he give the ring to her sooner? They could've left already and none of this would've happened. He wouldn't be tearing his hair out at this moment.

She was gone, and he didn't get to tell her what she meant to him. He was always the strong, silent type. Would it have killed him to bear his soul to her? He made up his mind that he wouldn't hold back anything from her ever again when he found her. Alice would know that he loved her with his whole being. He needed her like plants need sunlight. And he wanted her like no other.

* * *

Jasper went over every stop they had made—his old home, the cemetery, the library, the barn, and the houses of his kin. As he roamed among his old haunts, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Alice, if you can hear me, answer me, please! Alice ... Alice!"

He could find no trace of her. There was only one place left to seek out—Maria's cottage. As he crept closer to the small edifice, the slight fragrance of her perfume wafted toward him, along with the scent of the three abductors. The scent that lingered however was not recent. His Alice was not there at present. Leaning back against the wall of the decayed residence, he slid down defeated, crumpling in a miserable heap onto the ground. He got up nonetheless, trying to follow the scent, but it had rained earlier in the day, and it had faded away. He got back in the car, and driving to the nearest phone booth, called his only hope. Peter would help him. He was always better at tracking than Jasper ever was. If anyone could find her, Peter could. He had to nail his hope on that.

* * *

"Maria? How is that possible? That there nomad was a-tellin' me that she died a long time ago."

"Well, I tell you what; it was Ria. I reckon I'd know that scent anywhere. I don't know how, but she's alive, and she has some downright nasty plans for my Alice. Do y'all think you could make it out here to Houston? I'd be much obliged."

"We'll see ya in the mornin', Major. Now don't ya worry 'bout nothin', ya hear? That filly will be in your arms quicker than a tick on a hound dog."

Peter and Charlotte immediately took the red-eye into Houston, and Jasper picked them up that early morning. Charlotte handed him a small sketch she had drawn of a shack which housed his lady love. Alice sent the image to her telepathically the previous day. The supernatural connection between the two women was still intact.

* * *

"Lordy, don't this bring back bad memories?" Peter exclaimed, as he set foot near the barn.

Charlotte looked to Jasper and commented,, "Ain't that sayin' somethin' ... Maybe this mightn't be the best time, but I take it you've had some _good_ memories with this Alice. I ain't no crystal ball gazer or nothin' but one thin's as plain as the nose on your face. Ya love her, don't ya, Jasper?"

As she said the words, it seemed somehow strange to hear his name uttered in such a fashion. It hit him in the gut like a ball-peen hammer. He'd gotten so used to Alice calling him, Jazz. He'd give anything to hear her say his name that way at this very minute.

"Yes, I truly do, right down to the very heart of me. I'll never love another woman the way I do Alice."

Peter walked up beside Charlotte and enveloped her shoulders with his long arms, hugging her fondly. "We're both happy for ya, Major. Now we just gotta free her from that vengeful woman. Let's mosey on over to the cottage and have a look see, shall we?"

* * *

"I see whatcha mean. The scent is all but gone. We can still find signs of a trail, tho'. Let's git a-goin'."

Peter led the little band; with Jasper and Charlotte following him as extra sets of eyes. Every little snapped twig and bent blade of grass pointed the way. Peter didn't let anything slip by him. When the trail started to get cold, he noticed a small piece of metal tucked in among some fallen leaves. He leaned down and scooped it up, inhaling the lingering fragrance.

"Do you recognize this lil' doodad?"

Jasper grabbed it from Peter's hand. "That's her earring. I bought that for her last week."

"Well, hot damn, we're still on the right path."

After another few yards, Peter turned in a circle, and glancing at Jasper, suddenly stopped.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the cabin up ahead."

"Sure 'nuff?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Charlotte spoke up, "He's right. I see it now. It's exactly like the image Alice sent me."

"Well, let's go, then."

An arm was thrown across Jasper's torso to restrain him. "Why Jasper Whitlock, whatever has gotten into you? First rule of war—never show the enemy all your cards. You taught me that. Wait here; I'll scout around first. We don't want Ria to catch your scent too soon or she'll sure as shootin', bolt on us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Texas Toast

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jasper watched helplessly as Peter went forward to investigate the area around the cabin. He was tempted to surge ahead, but knew that Peter was right. If Maria escaped, he might lose Alice forever. And so he and Charlotte waited patiently downwind so they wouldn't tip her off.

He was always used to being in charge, and it was so hard to stay behind. Peter got all his learning from him though, and Jasper knew he could trust his judgment.

The tracker returned about fifteen minutes later, and the news was not very encouraging. "Yessiree, there rightly are three vampires in there. No sign of your Alice though. They didn't mention her name, and I couldn't detect her scent no how."

"What did they say?"

"This 'n that. One of them males was a-braggin' about his powers, and Ria was dressin' him down."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Criminee, but it was downright spooky to hear Ria's voice after all this time, especially since she is supposedly dead. I wonder if the I-talians accidentally left her without lightin' that match."

With her brows knit together, Charlotte stared at the sketch and protested, "That can't be! Why would she be troublin' herself to send me this here picture if'n she wasn't there?"

Jasper folded his arms, leaning against a tree. "Lottie's right. Doesn't make a lick of sense."

"I'm a-tellin' ya. There was no sign of your Alice."

"She's gotta be there, she's just gotta be," Charlotte reiterated.

"Well, let's make another sweep; this time you and Lottie go."

"Yessir; c'mon, Lottie. We come all this way, so's I reckon another look see won't hurt us none."

They started forward, and Charlotte stopped short.

Peter furrowed his brow. "What is it, girl?"

"I just got one of them pictures agin. She's in there all right. There's some kind of misty shield around her, so's she can't speak, nor move. I do believe maybe that vampire in there wasn't a-braggin' after all."

"Whadda y'all want me ta do?" Peter asked.

They both looked to the ex major for their battle plan.

Jasper thought for a moment. "Lottie, you and I'll stay back a little ways while Peter circles the cabin. I'm countin' on Ria sending one of them out to see what's what, and we can take care of him. Then when he doesn't return, maybe Ria will send the other one to look for him. Got a lighter with you, Peter?"

"Yessir, I never leave home without the dad-blamed thing."

* * *

While Peter circled the house, Charlotte and Jasper moved in closer. And sure enough, Peter heard Maria tell one of her companions, "Why aren't you paying attention, _idiota? _Go check outside. Can you not smell him? Clovis and I will guard the little _chica_. When you come back, put up your shield around her again, _por favor."_

"You want me to take him alive?"

"No, no. That is not necessary."

"But, Ria, what if'n it's that Whitlock fella?"

Maria's temper was rising, and something hit the wall inside, clattering to the floor. "Do you think I am stupid? Do you think I would not remember his scent after spending so many nights in his arms? Now go take care of the intruder, or I will take care of you. _Comprende?_"

As the first vampire exited the house, Peter heard a musical small voice say, "You won't get away with this, Maria. Jasper will find me. And when he does, the lot of you will be nothing but purple smoke billowing in the air."

"How very poetic, little one. You have no idea what my plan is. I _want_ Jasper to find you. He loves you, no? Well, I still love him. I will most gladly forgive him his abandonment of me if he will only come back. I think he would do that to see you live. So you see, the only escape for you will be to lose your love, like I lost mine so many years ago."

Her eyes glanced at the remaining vampire. "Clovis, hold her head still, while I find something to stop her tongue from wagging."

Maria's guard found Peter quickly, and the chase began. He followed speedily right into the ambush awaiting him in the nearby shrubs. The guard was so intent on catching his prey that he failed to notice the two vampires lying in wait. He was dismembered in a flash, and reduced to ash in a matter of moments. Maria was right, this guy _was_ an idiot, or at least careless in his duties.

"She's there, Jasper. I heard her this time. You want I should do the same to the other one?"

"If'n it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Grinning, Peter said, "One down, two more for a butt whuppin'," and lit out for the cabin.

As expected, Maria was in a rage that her _idiota_ hadn't come back yet. Peter heard her shouting. "Where is he; how long can it take? I smell the smoke from in here. _Madre de Dios_! Must I do everything for myself?"

"Clovis, go find Henry—now!"

"Yes, Ma'am. You can depend on me."

* * *

Peter guided Clovis straight to him and led him on a merry chase also. Poor Clovis met the same fate as his partner. He was added to the smoking embers that remained of Henry.

As the pyre crackled and popped, the three avengers trekked back to Maria's hideout. Charlotte and Peter stayed out back while Jasper charged through the front door.

Maria was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on either side of Alice's head, ready to snap it off at a moment's notice. Alice was still, a crumpled up, red bandana wadded in her mouth.

"I should have expected you. My _compadres_ would never have failed me unless they had met up with someone as clever as you are. Ah, _mi querido_. How I have longed to see your face once more. You came because I have something you want. Is that not so?"

"Let her go, Ria. She's nothin' to you."

"But ... she is _el mundo de ti._ I can see it _en tus ojos_. She is such a little thing, not a _mujer_ like me.

"I see by that pained expression on your face, that you are wondering how it is that I am alive. My scouts warned me that the—how you say—Volturi vampires were on the way to put a stop to our wars. I could not let them kill me, so I left. I sent a nomad with the message that I was dead, fully aware that someday he would find you—or an _amigo_. I knew you could not resist returning to the land of _tu familia_. With me gone, there was no reason not to go home."

Jasper peered into Maria's eyes, pleading with her. "If you ever loved me, let us go in peace."

Maria tossed her head. "If I ever loved you? If I ever loved you? I love you still, and I want you back at my side. She is the only one preventing our happiness."

Maria narrowed her crimson eyes. "Just a small twist of her neck, and she will be out of our way."

"No!" Jasper shouted. He fell to his knees. "Please I'll do anythin'. Say the word, Ria, and I'll be yours again."

"Ha, I knew you would come to your senses. You always were so rational, _carino_."

He rose to his feet and stepped closer, touching the hands that were still trapping Alice's head. "You win. I have only one condition for my surrender."

"_Si? Que quiere usted, mi amor?_"

"Might I just kiss Alice goodbye one last time? Then you can release her. I promise I'll stay with you."

"How can I be sure you are not lying to my face? I trusted you once, and see how you betrayed me?"

"I want her to live, Ria. I give you my word."

Maria nodded, but did _not_ remove her hands away from her petite prisoner. Jasper pulled the bandana from Alice's mouth.

As soon as the cotton gag was gone, Alice screamed, "Jasper, no—don't do it. She's crazy!"

He reached up, pulling at Maria's hands. "Please," he begged.

When Maria dropped her hands, Jasper yelled, "Now!"

Charlotte and Peter instantly crashed through the back wall, surprising an extremely startled Maria. They grabbed both of Maria's arms, ripping them from her torso. Jasper finished the job, removing her head from her shoulders. Her ruby eyes stared at him now, lifeless. Together, the party carted her remains to the funeral pyre and watched, making sure that this time she was truly dead.

After sifting through the ashes several times, they buried the residue, satisfied that their work in Texas was done. Jasper turned to Alice all at once, and ignoring his audience, kissed _his_ prisoner over and over and over.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and nudged Peter. He tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Hey, pardner, time for me and my woman here to git on back to the ranch."

Without breaking the kiss, Jasper reached in his pocket and handed Peter the keys to the car. Then lifting his lady love, he carried her into the car, plunked her down and slid in beside her. Peter commented, "I reckon our passengers won't be addin' much to the conversation this evenin'. Looks like it's just you 'n me, Lottie."

* * *

Jasper and Alice were oblivious to the other couple in the car, along with the scenery as it passed by in a blur on the way to the airport.

In between kissing and caressing each other, Jasper whispered, "I almost lost you, darlin'. I'm never doin' that again. I'm in love with you, and I want you with me forever. I can't stand the thought of goin' on livin' for eternity by my lonesome. I never feared anything as much as losin' you. You won't ever leave me, will you?"

Her hand was immediately at his cheek. "Never," she whispered back.

When they arrived at the airport, Jasper reluctantly loosened his grip on Alice and helped her out of the car. He handed the luggage to Peter and Charlotte and shook their hands. Suddenly he rethought it, and gave them each a bear hug.

Looking down at his shoes, he remarked, "I reckon I don't know how to thank you two. You saved her life."

"Seein' ya happy is thanks enough," Charlotte answered.

Alice moved in closer and kissed Charlotte's cheek. "Jazz couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

There was a smile on Charlotte's face as she said, "I wish you and the major all the best. Take care."

Peter hoisted their luggage and waved as he and Charlotte headed toward the terminal doors.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Y'all go on ahead now. I can see ya got a lot on your mind. And don't be a stranger for too long. We'd welcome your company anytime, pardner; you too, Miss Alice."

Jasper watched as his two friends walked through the terminal entrance. When they disappeared from view, he turned to his future. "C'mon, darlin'. Let's find us a nearby motel. We truly do have a lot to talk 'bout." He grinned at her then, and said, "By the way, did you remember to buy me some toothpicks?"

Alice deadpanned, "Well, I just plum forgot 'bout it. Kin ya find it in your heart ta forgive me? I'd be much obliged."

"You makin' fun of the way I talk?"

Smirking, Alice teased, "I reckon if the boot fits, cowboy."

"You are gonna pay for this directly, gal."

She turned, pretending to start toward the rear of the car. "Let me get my purse. It's in the trunk."

She was instantly caught about the waist. "Nah, I don't think so. I'll take it out on your hide."

Scooping her up in his arms, Jasper sat her down on the hood of the car. With his hands in her long dark hair, he proceeded to lick his way up her throat, and past her chin, stopping long enough to assault her lips.

"That'll teach ya to be messin' with a Texan," he drawled, as he pulled away from her.

"More, more ..." she groaned.

He looked both ways as if someone was coming after him, then winking, said, "Criminee, we best be gettin' to that motel afore the posse catches up with us, for displayin' lewd behavior in public."

"Well, Tex. Let's git on down the road apiece, then."

"Why you little dickens." Jasper dove at her, as she lit out running around to the other side of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wait is Over

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jasper felt the urgency in the air. After nearly losing Alice today, he wondered why he had waited this long to tie the knot with her. He found a nice motel quickly so they could shower and change clothes.

As Alice stepped into the room wrapped in a towel, Jasper very nearly groaned. He looked away, composing himself, and said, "Darlin', put your Sunday best on, we're goin' out tonight. I've made reservations at Chez Fuqua while you were showerin'. Now don't you be a-lookin' at me that way. I'm not fixin' ta eat there, but don't you worry your pretty lil' head none. Just take me at my word. You can go on ahead and dress, while I clean up."

Alice was stunned. His little pixie had never heard him string more than a couple of sentences together in all the months she'd known him. She bustled about in the closet as he left the room.

Jasper finished showering. Good lord, he gasped as he entered the room, on beholding his sweetheart looking like a pinup girl. Dressing at vampire speed, he was eager to be on his way, but took the time to comment, "You look beautiful this evening, Alice. And you're beautiful inside and out, not like that wampus cat that beguiled me."

* * *

Chez Fuqua was a very elegant French restaurant. It was a romantic atmosphere, and even with her vampire senses, it was difficult to take it all in. The hostess led them to a secluded table, to give them some privacy. Jasper pulled the chair out to seat her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He sat across from her, just staring. Alice looked down; his penetrating gaze would have made her blush a lifetime ago. His little surprise was foreseen by her, but she didn't want to ruin the moment for him. Could he feel her excitement?

The waiter came by with the menus, and left them to decide. Jasper put his menu down, and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table. "That should sweeten the pot, after we've left without eatin'."

Jasper grinned at her, stood and began walking toward his lady love. He pulled her chair around to face him. She looked up at the tall, lanky Texan; anticipation making a funny fluttering in her un-beating heart.

"Alice, you know I've been sweet on you since that day in the diner. I can't abide livin' apart from you any longer. I don't rightly know how I might could hold back these feelins. Every time I set my eyes on you, they're liketa burst outta my chest. I'm god- almighty in love with you, darlin'."

Fingering the ring case in his jacket pocket, he pulled it out suddenly and knelt before her on one knee. "Mary Alice Brandon, I'm only a dumb ex-soldier from the Lone Star State, but could you find it in your heart to heal me of my misery and do me the honor of becomin' my wife?"

She almost knocked him over as she flew into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand. There was a rash of applause that broke out among the other guests, that only got louder as Alice and Jasper stood, still embraced. His lips were busy with hers, ignoring the audience.

After separating, Jasper uttered, "I reckon we can be on our way then. I was aimin' to propose, and since you agreed to marry me, we can go directly and get ourselves hitched. Whaddya think?"

"You mean right now—right this minute?"

"It's as good a time as any. I don't want to wait. I've wasted three long years wandering aimlessly, searching for you. Now that I've found you, I want you to be mine forever, from this day on. I'm ready to start my new life—and that life includes you."

* * *

He took her to a nearby jewelry store to pick out wedding rings. Alice, being clairvoyant, singled out the very one she had seen in her vision. Her fiancee paid for them in cash, and they were on their way to City Hall.

The paperwork was filled out speedily, and soon they were reciting their vows in front of a JP and two witnesses.

"I, Jasper Lamar Whitlock, take thee, Mary Alice Brandon, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Alice looked at him knowingly—they would be married for all eternity—for they would never die, but she repeated the vows.

She'd never seen Jasper smile so widely in her life. When he placed the ring on the finger of her left hand, she thought his face would crack, his grin was that big.

After signing the license, Jasper carried her out to the car, amid her shrieks and laughter. They raced back to the motel, eager to consummate their union.

* * *

With his new bride cradled in his arms, Jasper walked with her up to the room entrance and kicked the door open with the toe of his shoe. He set her back on her feet, his heel shutting the door behind him. Pulling Alice toward him, he brushed his lips over her cheek and throat. She backed up slightly, and with a light in her eyes, smiled sweetly at him. She fiddled with his necktie, loosening and removing it from around the shirt collar. The groom took off his jacket and unzipped her dress.

As she unbuttoned his shirt, he covered her hands with his own. "Darlin, I've only been with one other woman, and I reckon I'm a might nervous, seein' as you're an innocent 'lil gal and all. I'm afraid that I might hurt you."

Alice laughed. "You won't. I've already seen it, sweetheart. You'll be wonderful."

Her arms found their way around his neck, as she gazed up at him. "I love you, Jazz."

Jasper finally relaxed at her words of assurance.

She was just as beautiful as he imagined, lying beside him on the mattress. Taking his time, he traveled the length of her form with his lips and tongue. Then, loving her with his whole body and soul, he heard the moans coming from her throat, convincing him at last that he successfully initiated his new bride into womanhood.

* * *

They lay together, embraced snugly, with Alice's head on his shoulder. "I told you. See, you were wonderful."

"Only because it was you. I can't ever leave you now. Crimineeee, woman, I'm a prisoner of your love."

His smile faded and he suddenly became very somber. "If Ria had killed you this day, I tell you what; it woulda liketa killed me too. Or I mighta gone mad. You saved me, Alice—from a life of perpetual hell. I've never been happier."

With his fingers, he tilted her head back so he could gaze into her eyes. "Say that you'll stay with me forever."

"I promise. Anyway, every vision I have of you—I see myself at your side."

Jasper squeezed her tighter to his chest. "Lord, almighty, I love you so. You've got such a hold on me, that even with my strength, I might could never break. I reckon I don't rightly want to, neither."

They held each other quietly for a few minutes, then Alice broke the silence.

"Jazz …?"

"Yes, darlin'."

"I think it's time to buy ourselves a permanent home. I've seen it—up in the mountains of New Mexico. Can we go tomorrow?"

"Now that's a whole nuther thing … Don't you want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Sure I do, but we can honeymoon on the way. We can see San Antonio, and the Alamo, the Carlsbad Caverns …"

He winked at her, flirtatiously. "I don't rightly think that's the kind of honeymoon I had in mind."

A small delicate finger traced the rippled muscles of his abdomen, making him quiver. "Well yeah, I'd like to do some more exploring of that kind too."

Alice was flipped over in a flash, and Jasper was once again, tickling her fancy.

* * *

The couple spent many contented days in their mountain home. But one day in 1950, as they sat together in the backyard, looking out at the forest, Alice got a strange expression on her face.

"We have to go, Jazz. I've just seen it. There's a doctor in Forks, Washington, with a family of our kind. We'll be part of that family."

"If that's what you want, darlin'. You know I'll go anywhere with you."

"No, it's not just what I want. I see you happy there too."

"All right then. I'll throw a calf rope on that one, and see 'bout sellin' this place directly. Let's git a-movin' to Forks."

* * *

They pulled up to spacious home of the Cullens, and two people greeted them, the mother, Esme, and her son, Edward.

The son looked them over, puzzled. To Esme, he explained, "This is Jasper and Alice. They want to live with us, and share our way of life."

Alice and Jasper turned to each other; it was now their turn to be puzzled. How did he know that? Did he read their minds?

Sweet Esme bade them enter the abode, and introduced them to Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle, she told them he was at the hospital working, but there was no question in her mind that he would welcome them warmly.

Jasper continued to quench his thirst on animal blood, but there was still a constant battle inside of him. The scent of any human that got too close would always be a temptation.

* * *

The road to his ultimate destiny was a long and dusty one, but his sweetheart, Alice, showed him that even the most despicable of monsters could be redeemed by the strongest power in the world—the power of love. And, Jasper Lamar Whitlock-Hale, major, undertaker, wanderer, and lover, surrendered unconditionally. He was at peace—he was home.

**The End**


End file.
